Boundaries
Boundaries is the second episode of the Second Season of Mistresses. It aired on June 9, 2014. The episode was written by K.J. Steinberg, and directed by Ron Lagomarsino. Summary Savi must share an office with a new attorney who doesn't respect her personal space. Meanwhile, April begins an affair with an artist; Joss and Harry quarrel about a party they're planning for a rich housewife; and Karen testifies at a parole hearing. http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/mistresses-2014/episode-2-season-2/boundaries/375737 Retrieved 13/6/14 Recap Savi heads back to work. She’s sharing an office with the sexy, beautiful, boisterous Toni, who weasels her way into a meeting with Savi’s first big client, Andre Breitling. Toni has her eye on Dom. Savi can’t really say anything since they are keeping their relationship a secret. The firm ends up getting the Breitling account, but the client wants both ladies to work for him. Savi wants Dom to be aware that there’s a chance he could be unfaithful to her. She’s speaking from past experience. April is dealing with the aftershocks of sleeping with “sexy, smoldering” artist Daniel Zamora. The sex was fantastic, but she feels it wasn’t something that fits with who she is. She’s embarrassed when she swings by his place to retrieve a lost earring. She gets over it quickly by kissing him passionately and pushing herself inside her place. April and Daniel have hot sex, eat fine food and make near-naked art. They also throw some meaningful conversation into the mix, which is nice. April mentions that she has to pick up her daughter. Daniel then tells her that he’s going out of town. He’ll be in Vermont for a week, maybe longer. The two of them share a goodbye kiss. April believes she’ll never be seeing this guy again. She’s surprised when Daniel has their naked art piece delivered to her store with a note saying he can’t wait to see her again. Joss and Harry begin their working relationship. It’s a little awkward at first. Well, for Joss, at least. She’s the boss, yet Harry is the one sweet-talking wealthy housewife Janine Winterbaum, who has hired them to throw a lavish party. Joss scrambles to get everything ready in a short amount of time. She has to make a few modifications to Janine’s requests. Harry fears there will be repercussions. There aren’t. Janine loves what Joss did. The party is a total success, but Joss has no desire to ever work with Harry again. Karen can testify at Elizabeth Grey’s parole hearing if she feels the woman is a continuous threat. She’s still having flashbacks about the shooting. Karen ends up screaming at ghosts that aren’t really there. Savi warns that if she doesn’t show at the parole hearing, it’ll seem like a vote for release. She meets with Elizabeth, who apologizes for what she did. The women talk about Sam and how there are always flowers at his grave. Karen leaves the meeting no longer afraid of Elizabeth Grey. Harry tries to apologize to Joss, who lets him know that he’s a bully. It’s only because he really needed this to work after all that he’s been through. Nevertheless, at the end of the day, they rocked that party. They make a pretty good team. They just need to iron out the kinks as partners. Savi and Dom iron things out as well. They share a kiss in the office having no idea that Toni is watching them from afar while wearing a calculating smile on her face. http://abc.go.com/shows/mistresses/episode-guide/season-02/202-boundaries Retrieved 13/6/14 Trivia No fun facts! Why don't you add some? Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Savannah Davis *Rochelle Aytes as April Malloy *Yunjin Kim as Karen Kim *Jes Macallan as Josslyn Carver *Brett Tucker as Harry Davis *Jason George as Dominic Taylor Guest Stars *Ricky Whittle as Daniel Zamora *Rebeka Montoya as Antonia Ruiz *Lauren McKnight as Brynn *Rudolf Martin as Andre Breitling *Krista Allen as Janine Winterbaum *William Ragsdale as Dr. Blakeley See Also * Episode Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:All Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes